The Snake and a Fairy
by Uncle.Dragon
Summary: In the Gensokyo High school/Middle school/Grade school, Kanako was confronted by the Dragon in what could have become Bunbunmaru newspaper's headlines... it's a Kanae fic, you know what should happen... Omake special, Kaguya and Mokou.
1. Chapter 1

**Love has no limits and will ultimately conquer all problems, if given hope. (No matter how stupid it seems) – Masked Rider Diend**

"Kanako, I would like you to stay after class," the anthropomorphic dragon teacher stated as he turned his back to the aforementioned blue haired, Kanako sighed as she pressed her head to the cold surface of her desk. She really had been hoping for a nice and quiet day with no problems or trouble. She couldn't help but feel like she wasn't asking that much from the universe. It was Friday, after all - A quick and boring day of class that ultimately lead into a fun-filled weekend with her friends. She didn't have any class meetings or clubs to handle today so once the last class ended she was free to let the goofing off begin. It wasn't so much that she wanted time with her friends, but with someone else all together.

With the school bell ringing to end the day, the rest of the class gathered their things and hurried off to their own lives. Kanako kept her head to the desk as she waited for them to leave. Whatever the Dragon King of Gensokyo wanted to talk about she sure didn't want eavesdrops (especially those tengus in charge of the Bunbunmaru news tabloids) around. She glanced up when she stopped hearing footsteps. The class was empty save for her and her teacher. Uncle sat at his desk smiling at her. This action made Kanako raise an eyebrow. With that kind of expression, it couldn't be bad, right?

The blue haired let out a sigh of surrender. She stood up from her desk and began the tedious march to the old man's desk. She began to rack her mind for possible causes for this meeting. She could recall no bad grades; no arguments or fights. It was public knowledge she didn't pick on any of the underclassmen. Rather she had been known as a sort of defender for them; protecting them from being picked on by her more childish peers, like Suwako or Yukari. She glanced over her attire, thinking her uniform may have been a miss. There was no such fault. Whatever the old man wanted, Kanako was clueless to it.

"Do you know why I wanted you to stay after, Kanako?" Uncle genetically started.

With her hands on her hips, Kanako shrugged.

The anthropomorphic dragon gave a gentle nod, his smile turning darker. "I didn't figure you would." He glanced out the window for a moment, trying to collect his words. Kanako watched the man's hands shifting awkwardly. Uncle looked back to Kanako. "Hiyah, I'm just going to come out with it: There are rumours passing around, Kanako."

Kanako raised an eyebrow to this.

The elderly teacher wanted to talk with her about…Gossip? It was well-known that Uncle was a bit of a gossip-hound - making him exactly like her colleague Eirin - but surely he wouldn't believe the nonsense those tengus spewed out from their mixed up hormones.

"And?"

"The particular rumour I wish to address involves you," Uncle stated.

"Me?"

This further confused the blue haired. Of all the people in the school, there was a rumour about her? She knew better than to be surprised. Somewhere she had once heard that every student has a rumour about himself that he may or may not know of. The point, however, was that Kanako had thought herself well-received by her fellow student body. What sort of rumour was it that could involve her?

Uncle stood up and walked around his desk to stand in front of Kanako.

"Yes, but it isn't only about you. It involves another - One of your underclassmen, a girl by the name of Sanae."

Kanako's eyes widened at the name.

It couldn't possibly be…They had been so secretive. So careful. The chances that THAT was what the rumour was about had to be slim. No, it wasn't possible that someone had found out and had told. It couldn't be.

Uncle gave the blue haired a look of suspicion at her reaction. The near graduate took note of her look. Kanako regained her composure, putting up her calm mystic once more. No need for the woman to consider giving credit to any rumours started by teenagers.

"The Kochiya girl?" Kanako cleared her throat when she heard how dry it suddenly sounded. "What possible rumour could involve the two of us?"

The old dragon closed his eyes. He leaned his back to rest against his desk, with his arms laced gently in front of him. An awkward silent fell between them for a moment before Uncle opened his eyes to explain.

"The rumour has it that you and Sanae are in fact," he paused trying to find the perfect word. "Invloved in a _tryst_."

Kanako didn't have to feign shock. She truly was when she heard the all knowing dragon of Gensokyo say that specific statement.

"A tr-tryst?"

"It means a meeting of lovers."

"I know what it means," Kanako half-barked. When Uncle gave her a look of warning Kanako gave him an apologetic stare. "Sorry, it's just…Surprising to hear you say that."

Uncle further pressed the topic with, "Am I to assume this means there is absolutely no truth to these accusations?"

Kanako scoffed.

"Of course there's no truth to them. She's not even a freshman yet."

She was lying.

There was nothing but truth to that claim of romance between the teacher herself and the underclassman. They had been meeting in a romantic way for quite some time now. They had been nothing but careful about it. Not wanting to let others spoil it with their opinions or prejudices. It had been months since they first started. It, for obvious reasons, hadn't gone beyond chaste kisses, hugging and cuddling, and holding hands in the privacy of their own homes. Sanae, as far as Kanako was aware, didn't even know how to use her tongue in kissing let alone do full-blown making out. The other students knew Kanako had taken a shine to the much younger girl; though it always seemed that they just believed she was 'training' an apprentice to take over her mantle when she left the school.

The two had met in a sort of fated encounter as Kanako thought of it. Sanae and her class had just been assigned that ridiculous assignment of watching after an egg. Sanae had been partnered with a raven haired girl from their class do to there being more girls than boys in the class. The problem was that that raven haired, Hakurei Reimu, was a known bully and had lost her temper at something Sanae had said. She had thrown the egg out the window to Sanae's horror. It was pure luck that Kanako had been outside that window. She caught the egg with her wind powers. Sanae came down and found her with the egg, and after some playful teasing the two seemed to hit it off very well. Kanako had even 'suggested' that Reimu stop harassing her new little friend.

From there on Kanako began to have Sanae spend more time with her. Simple things like hanging out together at lunchtime or sometimes in the halls. But it built up to hanging out together outside of school, even going to the movies and taking her home to help the younger girl with her homework and such. That's where the talk about Kanako training Sanae came in. Sanae had asked her about it one day, and Kanako was surprised to admit that there wasn't exactly true. That whatever was going on between them felt bigger than that, that discussion ultimately lead to an awkward kiss; their first.

Kanako thought over that for a moment, knowing there was some truth to that but it was still more of a mutual exchange of amore.

Despite that, Kanako had no intention of taking things to a much more physical level. Not now at least. That would be far too demanding of Sanae. She understood that Sanae wasn't physically or mentally ready for such a relationship yet. So she would happily wait, not just for Sanae but for herself as well. Kanako wasn't sure she was even ready for that kind of relationship. She had never been one to be overly perusing the idea of a sexual relationship with any girl, and definitely not any boy. Though that didn't mean she didn't want to at sometime go the next level with a girl, but only with the one she truly wanted to give her body and heart to. Perhaps that was just the way her late parents had raised her, she didn't know for certain.

Uncle nodded to her reply.

"I'm glad to hear you say that, Kanako. I don't think I have to tell you the implications of such a relationship. It could be damaging to both of your own appearances in the public eye."

Kanako cursed the public and their symbolic eye.

"Not to mention the fact that once you graduate that kind of relationship will be considered illegal, well, in the outside world anyway."

Uncle bit the inside of his cheek to keep his mouth shut. She knew the truth of that. She had known since she first started the relationship. Sanae and her had full conversations about this particular topic many times before. More so now that the cursed day was steadily approaching. But Kanako had stated she wouldn't date in college, but would rather wait until Sanae was of a more legal age. If Sanae, however, wanted to date someone else and ended up actually being in love with that person instead Kanako would just move on. It would hurt, at first, but she always overcame any problem faced against her so this shouldn't be any different, or should the situation as a whole. They'd pull through it in the end, she was certain.

"Besides, you do know that I support High school BGR and lesbianism and this school is in between the outside world and Gensokyo, so at least hide it from the outside world." Uncle finished his opinion.

The blue haired couldn't stop herself from frowning this time. In fact, it probably looked more like a full blown glare to the older dragon man. Uncle surprised expression was evident of that.

"It's not the matter of tw-two girls involved in that sort of relationship," he had stammered to correct himself. "I may be getting old for human age, but I'm not that narrow-minded. I understand some amount about the gay and lesbian culture. I hear two of your friends Kaguya is involved with that Mokou. They are a couple, right? So I have no dislike of their culture."

Kanako continued to frown. Typical cover up. 'Forgive my misuse of words by accepting me giving an example of someone I know like that so you know I'm not really like that.' If he had just apologized, Kanako wouldn't have been as annoyed. She couldn't stand people doing those kinds of cover ups.

Uncle continued, "It's just the matter of two people dating and one of them being an impressionable youth that I find disturbing. The age-gap, not the gender issue." He made sure to emphasis on that last statement.

A gentle knock came from the door. Both dragon and teacher glanced over to the door seeing Sanae poking her head into the room. Her beaming smile lighting up on her soft features. Kanako knew the smile wasn't for a polite or lady-like greeting to them both. It was aimed directly at herself. Kanako gave a ghost of a smile back.

"Am I interrupting anything?" the young girl squeaked out.

"No." Kanako crossed her arms over her chest, long since through with this conversation. She eyed her teacher. "Is there anything else, sir?"

Uncle sighed, lowering his head.

"No, I suppose not. You may go, Kanako."

Kanako didn't even waste a goodbye on the dragon who had been trying her patience. She walked out the door, her arm wrapping around Sanae's waist slightly to instruct her on following. Kanako heard Sanae give the teacher a farewell as Kanako half dragged her out of the room. The two remained silent as they walked on towards Kanako's Kappa built navy blue sports car with the yellow upside down star on the hood. Kanako assumed Sanae realized she wasn't in a talking mood at the moment. So she just followed in silent obedience. Kanako unlocked the car, stepping in. She heard the door next to her opening and the easing shut. It seemed Sanae minded Kanako's warning about not slamming the door shut. An awkward silence befell the car as the two sat there: Kanako glaring at the stirring wheel while Sanae sat next to her with a worried look.

Sanae reached out and placed her hand on Kanako's hand. Kanako glanced at Sanae out of the corner of her eye. Her heart began to swell as she saw the concerned look in those big blue eyes. Sanae opened her mouth as if to say something but never got the chance as two soft lips closed over hers. Sanae's eyes blinked, surprised. Kanako pulled back flashing the green haired with that charming smile spreading that made ever girl and boy she knew weak in the knees - A smile that had become exclusive to her now. The teacher burst out laughing. Sanae looked at her older girlfriend with an uneasy smile.

"You're absolutely adorable," Kanako said, her hand reaching up to stroke the girl's cheek.

Sanae blushed, smiling.

"T-thanks. Ar-are you gonna be-"

"Nah," Kanako said, turning on her car engine. "I'm fine as long as you are. I can live through the stupid crap, as long as I've got you. You're all I need to felt health and happy."

Sanae leaned over, kissing her on the cheek.

"Then you're gonna be the healthiest person in the world," Sanae said giggling as they pulled out off the school parking lot into the street.

Kanako smiled at the road in front of her. Surprising how the love of a cute and pure hearted girl could make a gal like she was some powerful warrior, unstoppable. Like a shark…, no, like a snake. But that's what they were: the snake and a little fairy, weren't' they?


	2. Omake

**Omake – a very, very long time ago in Gensokyo**

It was seriously hard to forgive people. But not just people, actually just one person.

Kaguya Houraisan.

Not only had she taken my pride away from me, when she beat the crap out of me on my way back from school. But she had taken my virginity too.

So, there I was, lying in her bed, with nothing more than a skimpy bed sheet over my sweaty body. And I seriously wanted to die right there and then. But before I could even move, Kaguya rolled back over, half her body crushing mine. She had fallen asleep, seeing as she made me orgasm more than I had planned to… About 6 times and she had looked like she wasn't going to stop! And it seemed that I had been really hot to her, seeing as she climaxed more than me… I got shivers just thinking about it.

I tried to get out from underneath Kaguya but her big body just wouldn't move. So, after about the 5th try, I had finally slipped out. I looked back at Kaguya and before I knew it, she was flopping her arm around the place where I had been.

Then it clicked, she was looking for me so I yanked a fallen pillow, from the floor, and slipped it under her arm. And in an instant, Kaguya went back to sleep, her body curling closer and closer to the pillow. I shuddered at the thought that that could have been me… I quickly began to search for my clothes. My shirt, ribbons and pants were easy to find… I just had to find my undies and my bra. Shit! I tripped over the fallen blanket, which is hard to believe but it had been thrown off the bed, sometime during the night.

I roamed around the room, trying to see where I was going in the near darkness. Fortunately, my underwear and bra were quite easy to find. My underwear was on a shelf, definitely thrown there. And my bra was… under Kaguya! Why couldn't it have been thrown? Why, why, why? I tugged at Kaguya to move the other way but she didn't budge. I seriously didn't want to wake her up, in fear that she would take advantage of me again.

So, I tried again, by pulling away the pillow a little at a time. Unbelievably, Kaguya followed and before long, my bra was out from under her body. I gently lifted it off of the bed and quickly tried to put it on. The damned clip was really going on my enemies list. I tried to get it hooked but it just wouldn't come together! (a/n: Um…If you're a guy or a certain pervy, lesbian crazed dragon, you probably won't understand that…)

Finally, I got it done and tried to find my undies again. I tried to put one of my feet in, but it got caught in the undies and before I knew it, I had face-planted straight into the floor. I jumped straight up, in position to do some serious fighting. I thought Kaguya had woken up from my fall, except all that she had done was curl up closer up to the pillow, her face pushed into where my neck would have been. I squinted downwards, trying to make out where the heck I had dropped my undies. And there they were, looking almost innocently back at me.

I grabbed them furiously and jerked them on swiftly and reached for my clothes. Having my body fully clothes for the first time in that night, I tiptoed over to the bedroom door. Opening it quietly, I stepped out into the hallway of her apartment. Thank god she didn't live with Eirin or any of those rabbits anymore or else my ass would have been busted badly. I almost ran over to the front door, before I realised I would need my shoes to go home.

Shoes that were currently still somewhere in Kaguya's room. I swore as I opened the door again. I poked my head into the room, hoping to see my shoes straight away. Luck was seriously not on my side that night. I fumbled back into the messy room and began the search for my dratted shoes.

They were nowhere to be seen. I searched through all the stuff on the floor and I even went through all of Kaguya's clothes. I kneeled on the floor, practically upturning all the floorboards, trying to find my shoes. I looked up for a second and I caught a glimpse of blue, the exact colour of my shoes. But when I looked up, I realised that I had been looking at the wall. And yet, there they were, my blue sneakers, hanging on the wall, a kunai (where and when did she get one?) piercing the laces of the two. Aww crap… How could I forget that Kaguya had pinned them up so that I wouldn't be able to leave her? God, did she have a lot of sake… Well, I did too.

I stood back up and reached upwards to get my sneakers. Damn Kaguya and her magic. I touched the tip of the sneakers but the slipped away from my hand and then I was just like a mere child trying to reach for their favourite toy or in my case, my favourite shoes. My hand touched the sneaker again and I was able to get a grip on it. I pulled the sneaker downwards, towards me but they didn't move at all. I swore again before my hands formed hand signs. I was going to try and summon a fire to burn out the laces but then why not use a spellcard and get a hold of the kunai? So, I teleported using a basic flying spell about 20cm off the ground and grabbed hold of the kunai, which I pulled with all my might. The kunai didn't move for a few seconds, before it flew out so quickly that I dropped like a sack of potatoes to the floor. I was seriously never going to get out of there!

I pulled my sneakers on quickly and with a lot of effort, I tried not to run to the bedroom door. I reached the door and quickly stepped out of the bedroom. Shutting the door as quietly as I could, I dashed to the front door and ran out. I wasn't really afraid if she would come after me now, but just as long I was in public, she couldn't take me again. Then it hit me, it was about 2 in the morning and we had school later that day. How the hell was I supposed to keep away from her now?

I walked down the street, with temperatures around -100 degrees (was Gensokyo that cold, or was it a certain ice fairy messing around instead.). I couldn't even feel my fingers, so I stuffed them into my pants pockets and pulled my hood over my head. My breath looked like I was smoking, dammit! So, I made my way back home, where I was planning on taking a shower. I opened the door to my apartment and quickly ran in, trying to keep the freezing air outside.

I took my sneakers off and headed towards my bedroom. I opened my wardrobe and pulled a set of clean clothes, a clean bra and clean undies. And with all that stuff in my arms, I walked to the bathroom. I plonked all my stuff down, next to the sink and began to run the water in my shower. As I pulled my hoodie off, I thought about taking a bath instead. Seeing as it was 2am and I didn't really have anything better to do, I shut the water off in my shower and began to run the water in my bath. I continued to pull the clothes off of my back and when I was naked as I was only a few minutes ago, I stepped into the steaming water. The hot water was really nice, I felt so relaxed.

So, I soaked in the tub for about 40 minutes. Just lying there, almost in a daze. Then as I was just about to fall asleep, a damn ringing sound rang straight into my ear. I groaned and looked out my bathroom door and I realised it was my phone. I groaned again before I sat up and tried to reach for my towel.

Of course, luck seriously wasn't going to help me. The towel was about a millimetre away from my hand, just out of my damn reach! I flopped out of the tub to try and get it coz I really didn't want to stand up in the tub. And I still couldn't get the towel!

So, I had to kneel in the tub to get my towel. I leaned over the side, too far over the side and once again fell over, straight into the floor. My hand gripped the towel but if I was falling, what could that do to help me? Trying to get up from the floor, all wet and your feet still on the edge of the bath tub is harder than you think! I pulled my legs out of the bath tub and quickly stood up, wrapping the towel around my soaking body. I sighed before walking out of the bathroom and into my bedroom, reaching for my phone before pressing the talk button.

"Hello!" I tried to sound cheerful but my body really ached from the beating it had had that evening…

"Oh, hey Mokou. It's me, Kaguya! I was just wondering why you left and didn't _tell me_ _about it~_!" Kaguya's voice was truly scary at the moment. And as my mouth opened to plant an excuse, my mind took over and came up with a stupid but possibly brilliant plan.

"This is Fujiwara's! I'm actually out at the moment but if you have something to tell me leave a message after the beep… BEEP!" I tried my best to imitate the beeping noise, and it seemed to have worked as Kaguya began to leave a message.

"Oh… Um, hi Mokou. I just wanted to ask why you left my place without telling me. Oh, and your imitation beep really sucks so why did you leave my apart-" Before she even finished her sentence, I had slammed the phone back down.

Oh crap, was I going to have a bad day at school.

I drowsily walked up the steps to my school, drowsy from not being able to sleep since I left Kaguya's dorm room. I yawned as I reached the top step, my arm extending to the side. What I wasn't expecting was to be pulled to the side by someone. An 'eep' escaped my mouth before I was practically falling to my right side. Thank god someone caught… In fear of pain from falling to the ground, off a flight of steps, I had closed my eyes. Big mistake! If I hadn't have closed my eyes, I would have seen who had caught me…

So, I fell into the waiting arms of someone, a particular NEET (if it weren't for Eirin who practically dragged her to school) who I didn't want to see that morning. Kaguya.

"Oh! Hi K-Kaguya!" I stuttered, while trying to get loose of her arms.

"Hello to you, Mokou. You still haven't answered my question. Why did you leave my apartment last night?" Kaguya leaned closer and closer towards me, making me feel small and vulnerable.

DING! DING! DING!

Ok, the school bell goes on my friends list. Thank god! I jumped from Kaguya's arms and quickly muttered, "Well, that's the bell! I'll see you later!" And with that, I ran straight into school.

My classes didn't go well either. Not only did I nearly fail my Maths exam but I also forgot to hand in my English assignment. So, now I have 2 fails already under my belt. Great…

I slumped down on the oval, at lunch. I had stayed in at recess for not handing in my English assignment… It was wonderful… Cough. I sighed as I laid back onto the grass and looked up at the blue sky. At least, I could relax. That was until Reisen and that noisy Tengu, Aya came along. Aya was bounding to me while Reisen was shuffling nervously in her bag.

"Hey Mokou!"

"Oh, hey Aya." I mumbled while sitting back up.

"Hey, what's wrong? You seem… I don't know, not yourself, today." Reisen asked quietly.

"Well, how would you feel to have lost your virginity, run from their apartment then try to avoid them for most of the day?" I looked up at Aya, who was quite enthusiastic, _shit_.

Anyone but the Tengus of the newpaper club!

"Well, you have to tell us who it was first!" Aya smiled. A smile was not what this situation needed, "Oh! Was it Keine? Come on, you're literally in love with her!" Aya asked as she took out a notebook to jot down her newfound gossip.

"No…"

"Then who?" Great, even Reisen wanted to know…

"It was Kaguya…" I muttered quickly.

TONK! TONK!

That was the sound of their jaws dropping to the ground. I really didn't want to say much more or even look at their faces.

"NO WAY!" Kaguya yelled.

"Shut up! We had too much sake last night and things got out of hand." I groaned.

"Whoa… Well, at least you have someone who likes you or even loves you." Reisen whispered.

"Yea! Seeing as you've been avoiding her, which means that she's been looking for you!" Aya irritatingly seemed like a genius at that moment.

"No way. Why would she like someone like me?" I slapped myself over the forehead and fell back onto the grass.

"Oh, come on! Everyone already knows that she likes girls, seeing as she said that she's bi. And besides, both of you drank that Hourai elixir thingy, making you girls immortals plus you girls get along quite fine." Aya sat down beside, Reisen filling the spot on my other side.

"But…" I tried to make an excuse but nothing was coming out.

"Oh, come on! Rabbit and I don't care if your bi or a lesbian. All we want is for you to be happy. You were an orphan and now you have someone to love you!" that noisy Tengu just wouldn't shut up, seeing as she was on a roll.

"Fine. But I'm just scared if it was just a one time thing…" I said incoherently.

"Just go talk to her." Reisen squeaked.

"That's it! Let's go find Kaguya!" Aya leapt upwards and before I knew it, I was being pulled upwards, by that Tengu.

"No!" I shouted before DING! DING! DING!

Thank the lord! Saved by the bell, twice in one day! I leapt up myself, sent a fireball flying into Aya's face and ran as quick as I could back to my locker. I just wanted the day to end soon.

I slumped in my seat, my head in my arms as Keine rambled on and on about a certain historic figure. I slumped even lower and pushed my chin further into my arms, god was history boring… At least it was the last period of the day and I would be able to go home soon.

"Alright then. Your homework for today is to research as much as you can about the first Hokage of Konoha, as well as his first attempt in invading Gensokyo." I barely heard what the teacher said but I couldn't afford another fail. I pulled my diary from my bag and scribbled down the homework before dumping it back into my bag and getting up, just as the bell rang.

I marched out of the classroom and straight into the hallway, my feet taking me to the front doors. That was at least what I thought they were doing. But instead they brought me to Kaguya's locker. And then, protruding out of her locker was her big head, with her black hair.

"Uh…" I stuttered.

"Oh, hello Kaguya. What are you doing here? I thought you were avoiding me." Kaguya closed her locker before leaning on it.

"Well, uh… The reason for, um, well, that was my first time." The words came out quite slurred, definitely my nerves.

"Really?... Well, I'm sorry for taking your first but I really do like you. Heck, I think I might love you!" Kaguya's confidence really did amaze me sometimes.

"What?" I gaped at her.

"I love you, Mokou!" She said slowly, trying to form the words very clearly for me. Her hand was also dancing in front of my face, trying to get me back to Earth.

"I heard you the first time!" I said angrily and slapped her hand away.

"Well, do you love me?"

At that moment, I thought about what Aya had said. Maybe being an orphan (technically speaking, ever since I was the only Fujiwara clan member left in this world.) had seriously had an affect on me loving someone. Well, maybe I was ready to take a chance! And so, for the first time in my life, I had someone who would love me and I could love them. And it felt really great! My heart was dancing around in my chest!

"Yes!" I squealed before leaping into her arms. We both ended up on the floor but seeing as no-one was in school anymore, we didn't care. We stayed there for a few minutes, our lips joined. Just kissing like there was no tomorrow.

And, now when I feel her lips on mine again and the cool air on my naked body, her hands touching me ever so lightly. I think what an idiot I was for leaving her that morning.

Coz I had finally found someone to love, even though the whole thing happened because of a few sips of stupid sake. Maybe sake isn't that bad. But at least, I can now forgive Kaguya. Although I am never going to forgive her for disgracing my clan, but _oh hell who cares_...

* * *

"Here you go boss, today's headlines."

Aya happily handed over the final draft and pictures to a certain perverted anthropomorphic dragon with a serious fetish for lesbians.

The Principal smiled with satisfaction, not because of the loli frog goddess from the Middle school is currently giving him a splendid blowjob under his desk, he smiled because he finally got something to kill time…

"**Congratulations to our newly married couple – Fujiwara no Mokou and Kaguya Houraisan!**" did became the headlines for the Bunbunmaru newspaper the following week, with a picture of the abovementioned couple kissing near the lockers to go with it.

Even a certain gatekeeper and maid are reading the news as well.

"Sakuya! Can we…"

A flying knife from a thoroughly pissed off maid stabs Mei ling's beret so suddenly.

"Never mind…"


End file.
